


God Damn Shoe

by hiddenlongings



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's back for his shoe and Newt is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damn Shoe

Newt could feel his stomach twirling around his insides.  It felt like the organ had taken up kickboxing and was determined to show all of his vitals who was boss around this intestinal system.  He had really hoped that his whole saving the world...thing, would ensure that nobody in particular would want him dead.

False hopes for fair scientists apparently. 

Backed up far enough in a corner to be on his tiptoes and his pudgy tummy trying to simultaneously retreat back to his spine and lurch wildly Newt's eyes were wild as he met Hannibal's snarling face.

"C...Could you please repeat the question.  Please."

" I said." Hannibal gritted slowly. "Where the hell is my god damn shoe?"

"Umm"

"This is not a fucking trick question."

"Look a lot's happened since the whole you being swallowed by a baby Kaijou thing.  Forgive me if it takes a couple of seconds to recall the location of one tacky shoe."

"Tacky!?!"

Newt rolled his eyes and eeled his way out of the corner he had been backed into, or at least he started to.  Hannibal had two massive hands on his shoulders and he was forcefully slammed back into the wall before he could get far.

"Ow!" Newt wasn't a whiner (shut up he wasn't) but that had hurt.

Hannibal let his eyes pop up over his (tacky) sunglasses and he let his eyebrows raise in a silent question.

"It's over there."  Newt pointed towards a small stack of items he had been planning to sell before he booked it out of Hong Kong.  The shoe might have been something else but it was literally worth its weight in gold and he wasn't above scavenging. 

Chau grumbled as he tromped over to the shoe and swiped it up.

Newt eyed the door and started to edge his way towards it.  The crime lord was welcome to troll through his belongings.  He could always dig up some other broken electronics to fix and sell.

He had nearly managed to slink out the door when Hannibal caught his t-shirt and dragged him back into Newt's quarters.

"Where ya going small fry?"

"I uh have something to do away."

Hannibal's face split into half a smirk, gold teeth glinting of course, and Newt hunched down lower in his shirt until it rode up over his belly.

The bigger man's head cocked and his free hand swept the shirt up to Newt's armpits until his entire torso was on display.  A low whistle passed Hannibal's lips and he leaned closer to take in the tattoo's that covered the scientists body.

"Kaiju freak huh?"

Newts mouth dropped open and he felt his eyes narrow in something close to righteous anger as he ripped himself free of the crime lords grip by pulling free of his shirt entirely.

"Go fuck yourself Chau and get the hell out of my quarters."

Hannibal's low chuckle rumbled through the air as he sauntered towards the door.   

"I'm goin, I'm goin. Keep your pants on."

"Well I'll have to if I want stay at least partially clothed."

"Brass balls little man."

Newt snorted hard and his eyes lit with something cold.

"You don't scare me tough guy."

"And that fact." Hannibal said quietly as he left the room. "Is very very interesting."


End file.
